Shock Wave
by somethrandom
Summary: In the year 2258, for the first time ever, Captain Kirk was on time for his Physical. What happened in 2257 that changed Jim's mind on physicals ? A crazed security lieutenant almost killed Bones, that's what. *READ PROFILE FOR UPDATES*


_Author's note : Hope you like this ! The first few italicized paras are the prologue, and the story starts after that. Constructive criticism and reviews will be appreciated!_

* * *

 _The soft, steady beeps of the heart rate monitor, **Bones'** heart rate, were minutely comforting to Jim, lulling him into a light doze. He was immensely relieved Bones was alive, breathing, but Bones shouldn't have been in the BioBed in the first place. Jim is the one who gets hurt and gives everyone a scare, Bones the one to fix him up. Jim is careless, the ultimate disaster magnet. McCoy was a damn doctor, as he often said, the polar opposite of Jim._

 _Nevertheless, this time, Bones was lying on the BioBed hooked to a ventilator, and with bandages wrapped around his head and chest, his left leg in an elevated cast, his arms covered in pinkish gauze. Jim had never seen him so weak, deathly pale. He was dressed in a white gown and was covered in a sheet up till his waist._ _Jim stared at Bones for a few more minutes, he had never seen the man look more peaceful._

 _Kirk_ _had never felt this worried for anyone before. He hadn't slept at all for the past few days, and he knew Spock hadn't either. The entire command crew was still in shock, no one had ever seen the doctor injured before. And the incidents that led to this, well, let's just say they all felt **extremely** guilty._

 _He was beginning to understand how everyone felt when he was pulling off his stunts. God, it hurt. Cheesily put, it felt like someone was slashing his heart, bit by bit. When he had first met McCoy, the doctor had complained about his ex-wife saying all he had left was his bones. And now, after Jim dragged him into space, even his bones were fractured._

 _A soft beep from his PADD startled him, and Jim sighed in disappointment when he saw McCoy hadn't moved an inch. McCoy had been unconscious for 3 days now. Jim felt a sharp sting as his eyes teared up. He opened the file Spock had sent to him. He squeezed Bones' hand and began reading the report of how the goddamn **CMO** of the Enterprise was lying on a BioBed in MedBay in critical condition._

* * *

2257.64

0815

MESS HALL

Dr. McCoy had been drinking his morning cup of coffee when Kirk had walked in.

 _" Jim ! You're just the person I wanted to see. You wouldn't happen to know the certain someone who has been avoiding their **simple** **15 - minute physical** for more than a **MONTH** , would you ? "_

The Captain mentally kicked himself for not spotting McCoy sooner. He visibly paled at the sight of Bones sitting there with a scowl.

 _" N-No, Bones, I don't know anyone like that . . "_

 _" Don't you ? Jim, for God's sake, grow up and act like a damn adult ! I want you in the MedBay . . "_

Jim immediately whined, _" But Bones, I'm busy ! I feel fit as a fiddle, really ! Besides, these physicals are way too overrated ! "_

 _" Hold on Jim, lemme finish. I want you in the MedBay tomorrow, since you're busy today, or there will be consequences. "_ McCoy said in an ominous tone.

Kirk scoffed, _" Pffft ! What consequences ? "_

 _" Oh, nothing much, just a few **dozen** **hypos** more if you chicken your way out of your physical again. "_

McCoy patted the terrified Captain's shoulder, wished him a good day and went back to MedBay. McCoy had a smug scowl, he was determined to catch Jim tomorrow and _drag_ him to MedBay if needed. Jim, on the other hand, was busily trying to come up with an escape plan. He decided he would go the day after tomorrow, not the next day, as Bones had ordered him. All that was left was to get everyone in on his plan.

* * *

2257.64

1030

BRIDGE

 _" Captain, Vulcans do not. . ."_

 _" Yes, Spock, Vulcans do not lie. So, when Bones shows up tomorrow, stay quiet. Don't tell him anything. "_

No one was pleased with how the Captain was behaving. He planned to hide out in engineering with Scotty while the Doctor hunted for him in Tactical. How was this to be accomplished ? All the bridge crew had to do was to lie and send Bones off on a goose chase to Tactical. Chekov was chosen for this task because he was innocence personified, and Bones tended to believe _kids,_ as he called them.

Jim had put on his best _pretty please_ face yet, and the bridge crew fell for it. They reluctantly agreed, and told Jim he owed them one. He was proud of his latest scheme, maybe this would teach Bones to stop treating him like a baby. He promised himself he would give Bones the longest _run_ of his life.

* * *

2257.64

1450

MEDBAY

 _" Yes, tomorrow I'm gonna nab Jim, handle things for about an hour, would ya ? "_

 _" Certainly, Dr. McCoy."_

 _" Thanks, Chris, I owe you one. "_

 _" How are you going to catch him ? "_

 _" Oh, I have my ways . . Threatened him with extra hypos today morning too. "_

Chapel smirked. She was sure the captain had come up with a plan to avoid McCoy. _But_ she also knew Leonard had a way with Jim. All she could do was handle MedBay for sometime while the Great Chase was on.

* * *

2257.64

1630

QUARTERS

Lieutenant Jay S. Irvin worked hard, fine tuning the bomb in front of him. He was not the first one with the desire to gain access to the security codes with the Captain, specifically Captain Kirk. But he was the first to try his plan.

Jay knew the Captain treasured the Enterprise and her crew. Among the crew, he was fond of the command crew. As everyone knew, the 2 people he loved the most were the Vulcan and the Doctor. The Vulcans had high pain tolerances and were extremely strong, besides their intellect, which made capturing Spock far too risky. Besides, the doctor would never let the Vulcan die. If he captured the doctor instead . . the possibilities were endless.

All this finally led to him picking the doctor for his plan. He knew the Captain planned to abandon the doctor in Tactical the next morning. He made sure the shock wave of the bomb would be strong enough to severely weaken the doctor, but not kill him. He would then torture the doctor in front of the captain and get the codes that would finally give him _power_. Of course, there was a high chance of failure, but he was willing to risk it.

He had heard countless incidents where enemies tortured Kirk and gained nothing. But, no one had ever tried this before, and they were all idiots.

* * *

 _Author's note : What did you think ? Awesome, meh or terrible ? Please remember to review. This will probably have 6 or 7 chapters in total._


End file.
